Various special purpose systems have been developed which use surface or implanted electrodes to allow primarily handicapped individuals to control prosthetic devices such as artificial limbs. For example, Graupe in U.S. Pat. No. 4,030,141 describes a method for actuating a prosthetic device from a single pair of electrodes. The electrodes provide electromyographic (EMG) signals which are processed and delivered to a control circuit for electrically activating a prosthetic appliance.
Harris in U.S. Pat. No. 4,711,027 describes a method of constructing a fluid tight assembly of an electrode along the length of an implantable lead. Soukup et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 5,609,622 describe another type of implantable electrode shaped as a helically wound conductor. Testerman et al. describe an implantable eyelid electrode. However their electrode is used for stimulating eyelid motion in a person having hemifacial paralysis.
Crawford, Jr. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,158,196 describes a system for converting bioelectric activity, EMG signals, to serve as an input to a computer, microprocessor, discrete logic network or any system using digital input signals. The system also converts digital signals into electrical stimuli which are applied to a second set of electrodes. A control unit uses the sensed and stimulated signals for controlling a wheelchair.
In a different approach, Teltscher in U.S. Pat. No. 3,986,030 describes a method for selecting keys of a typewriter or keys of a piano. Light rays reflected by eye motion activate light responsive sensors. With this system someone e.g. a quadriplegicly affected person can operate the keys without movement of arms or legs.
None of the aforementioned devices and methods, however, addresses navigating a window environment which is normally accomplished by moving a mouse or trackball device.
In accordance with the teachings of the present invention there is defined a new method and apparatus for navigating a windows environment without use of a mouse or trackball device or the like. It is believed that such a method and apparatus would constitute a significant advancement in the art.